Count Bleck
Lord Blumiere, better known as Count Bleck, is the central antagonist turned anti-hero from Super Paper Mario. He is a magisterial aristocrat with magical powers who wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void. He employed a group of minions that includes Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, who would later betray him and take the Chaos Heart for himself. He serves as the main protagonist in the post-Chapter flashbacks, which reveals how he, once a kind man, turned into the nihilistic villain due to the tragic loss of his loved one. He is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Super Mario Bros. history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, lovesickness and emotional struggles, making him the most tragic and insecure villain in the Mario franchise. History Prologue It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) was originally a member of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to keep its powers from being abused. One day, Blumiere was found injured at the base of a cliff by a human girl named Timpani and nursed back to health. Blumiere ignored his father's warnings of humanity and continued to visit Timpani; eventually, the pair fell in love, breaking his tribe's taboo against marriage outside of them (which was made to keep their magical powers from weakening) in the process. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. Revelation When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening the Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck could not close the Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he would never rebuild a perfect one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well). Fight When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck at his namesake Castle, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening the Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. The End It was here that Dimentio tried to shoot Count Bleck, but Nastasia sacrificed herself to save Count Bleck. Then, Dimentio mocked of Nastasia's sacrifice, took control of the Chaos Heart, brainwashed Luigi, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio, who mixed himself with Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dimentio, was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close the Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. The process caused the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts, Count Bleck, and Timpani to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits the silhouettes of Blumiere and Timpani in their original forms are seen in a paradise dimension, looking up at a sunny sky from a hill. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ Quotes Prologue Chapter 4 Chapter 6 Chapter 8 Memories Gallery Count Bleck SPM.png|Count Bleck Trivia *Count Bleck had a tendency to speak in third-person, sometimes as though he is reading what he's saying in a book. For instance: "WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief." This happened directly after reading from the Dark Prognusticus. However, after reconciling with Tippi, he speaks in a normal first-person, implying that he was released from the insanity caused by reading the Dark Prognosticus. *It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Tribe of Darkness that Bleck was from. External Links *Count Bleck at the [https://www.mariowiki.com/ Super Mario] wiki. * |papermario|''Paper Mario''}}. * |characters|Fictional Character}}. * . Navigation Category:Nihilists Category:Aristocrats Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Presumed Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Summoners Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Suicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Posthumous Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Alternate Reality Villains